kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Wars RPG
The Godzilla Wars RPG began in September 2009 and is currently seeking avid Role Players to take on both Human and Kaiju roles from many extensive Kaiju universes. While most action will revolve around human character, players will also have the option of creating a kaiju character or picking from a compiled list of available characters. http://godzillawarsrpg.proboards.com Premise ( An Introduction to Godzilla Wars ) The year is 2009, fourteen years after the Destroyah incursion in Tokyo, Japan. The world has been rapidly changing after the kaijulogical events of the nineteen nineties. Following Godzilla and Destroyah’s death in 1996, Godzilla Cells ( G-Cells ) became a precious commodity. Most of the G-Cells gathered by G-Force were hidden away in Area 14, a secret joint U.S. - Japanese military base buried deep within the ice of Antarctica. Area 14 is also home to Tango Branch, an above Top Secret section of G-Force that deals directly with issues of international security, kaijulogically based terrorist attacks, and other like matters, as well as the development of new anti-kaiju weapons and techniques. Tango Branch is directly responsible for the launch of Project Leviathan in 1999 which ultimately lead to the creation of the Godera Plague, the “children”, and other biological nightmares to include the Dipterie and Leviathan itself. “The Children”, an experiment to combine many of the unique attributes of the G-Cell with a human gamete ( in this case, an egg ), began in the year 2000 at the hands of Geneticist Dr. Ryuji Hazuki as part of the much larger Golf-Victor Program, which was not finalized until many years later after the space squid Gezora appeared at Hagashi-jima in the Ogasawara Island chain. In 2001 the first child was born, designated Yasuo 01. Upon lifting the bio-engineered infant out of its synthetic womb, however, Ryuji Hazuki was overtaken by a mad fit and never recovered. He currently resides in the Koala Valley Mental Institution in Sydney, Australia. The year 2000 was also the beginning of the Great War. When the Regime of Neo-Soviets retook power in Moscow to reform the Soviet Union, Tango Branch reluctantly gave access of the Godera Virus ( which was actually a bacteriological weapon created from G-Cells ) to the government of the United States. The entire globe was suddenly plunged into a nuclear standoff, and the U.N. authorized the U.S. to infiltrate Soviet controlled territory and utilize the weapon in a ‘controlled’ setting. The Godera Plague was rampant within days. The area affected the most by the use of the weapon was the eastern portion of the Asian mainland. At the end of a six month war, the Godera Plague left 1.2 billion people dead. The greatest toll of the plague was within the densely populated country of China. Unfortunately, the plague was not the only killer in the Great War. While there were small skirmishes all over the globe between U.N. and Neo-Soviet forces, there was also a brief nuclear exchange. There were seven locations destroyed: *Los Angeles, California *NORAD ( Colorado Springs, Colorado ) *St. Petersburg, Russia *Geneva, Switzerland *Seoul, South Korea *Tokyo, Japan *Hong Kong, China 2 billion people were lost between the Godera Plague and the nuclear fallout of the Great War, but the worst was yet to come. The sudden global release of nuclear energy paired with multiple other failed human endeavors seemed to have spurred a massive incursion of monsters. 2002 saw the return of Godzilla ( the resurrected Godzilla Junior which was thought to have died at Tokyo in 1996 ), as well as the near take over of the Japanese main island, Honshu, by the Dipterie. The situation seemed to escalate tremendously in a few short years. Kaiju were suddenly an accepted fact of life as the monster Gamera appeared along side other beings known as the Gyaos. Creatures, like Gezora and Legion, fell from space, some even hunted by others like Gigan. The Age of Monsters had begun… With almost 30% of the human population decimated, civilization hangs on by threads. Mankind is in a state of perpetual battle against the kaiju and against each other, with mogul companies such as Lucien Technologies International, the Saturn Organization, and Bio-Corp Industries spearheading new and diverse technologies everyday to ensure the survival of humanity and defend us against our monster foes. While it is a time of global grieving and worry, it is also an exciting time as our technology advances faster than ever. Welcome to the world of Godzilla Wars… A List of Known Organizations The Saturn Organization: A special corporation built around the perfection of high energy technology, advanced pharmaceuticals and medical procedures, and top secret genetic and bio-physics testing. Its owned and operated by Cyrus Ashton, an aging Nuclear Research Specialist and Bio-Physicist who helped spear head the development in the X44 Anti-Matter Drive used to create the L-Cells. Home of the New Light Commando’s, a team of mercenaries dedicated to promoting the corporations influence as the world reforms after The Cataclysm. Koala Valley Mental Institution: A hospital in Sydney, Australia, that specializes in care for mentally unstable telepaths and in hiding people who were once in positions of high regard such as a President or Prime Minister. Home of Ryuji Hazuki, Koala Valley is open to a very select list of people, and is frequented by CEO of the Saturn Organization Cyrus Ashton, who’s direct link to the inside is Ms. Katrina Lawry. Area 14: The secret US Military base buried in the ice of Antarctica, Area 14 is storehouse for what is left of humanities kaiju cells, as well as a small number of super weapons stored away in order to protect human kind from its aggressors. Of these super weapons is the G-Diffuser, a weapon designed to cause the structure of the G-Cell itself to tear apart and atomize. Bio-Corp Industries: Biological and genetic research super giant, this US based corporation was once known as Bio-Tech and was notorious for association with terrorist in order to gain what they needed from foreign governments. Bio-Corp Industries has deep ties to the Saturn Organization, though they are not on a friendly level. Tango Branch: The secret wing of G-Force who deals specifically with sensitive information and secret weapons development, they were directly responsible for the beginning of Project Leviathan, as well as the creation of both the children and the Dipterie. Earth Peace: Independently operating criminal syndicate who employs the services of Kim. Strongly opposes one unified Earth government, so strongly as to obtain the notes of Dr. Kensaku Ijuin on his replication of Dr. Serizawa’s Oxygen Destroyer. Actually recreates the dread weapon at an Earth Summit meet in Sydney, Australia, and attempts to use it in 2009. Earth Union Organization: United Nations based attempt at the embodiment of all Earth governments into one entity after the Great War and its plague. Collapses after a terrorist attack at the first Earth Summit meet in Sydney Australia, leaves multiple world leaders dead and many governments afraid of the power of the underlying Earth Peace organization. Lucien Technologies International: Top of the line military production company after the Great War, they’re responsible for most of the weapons production used by Godzilla Force and the United Nations Kaiju Countermeasures Center. Responsible for such weapons as the Volt Canon and the Atom Gun. Red Bamboo: A terrorist organization based on Letchi Island, the Red Bamboo are generally considered to be the run of the mill terrorist save for one exception: the weapons that other terrorist want, the Red Bamboo already have; everything from tactical yield nuclear devices to advanced chemical weapons and delivery systems. Generally the Red Bamboo prefer to fly under the radar and conduct covert operations outside of the media spotlight, but there are a few exceptions to the rule every now and then to get them much needed publicity. Godzilla Force: Godzilla Force was created in 1993 during Operation Mechagodzilla as the Japanese Self Defense Forces expert unit for dealing with Godzilla and other creatures. Through the years they have proved their usefulness in both anti-kaiju operations and research and have become an international military unit controlled directly through the United Nations Kaiju Countermeasures Center. United Nations Kaiju Countermeasures Center: Once known as the Japanese based Kaijulogical Center of Research and Survey and then the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center, the U.N.K.C.C. received its most recent name change in 2003 as kaiju sightings and encounters began to sky rocket. Currently they operate as the command and intelligence aspect of G-Force while providing kaiju awareness and safety information to most world governments, save for the New Soviet Union. New Union of Soviet Socialist Republics: The year 2000 marked the return of the Soviet Union after just over ten years of hiatus. Their first order of business was to try to pressure Communist China to join their monopoly of power while trying to force the United Nations to lift weapons sanctions from many of their more hostile provinces. The ensuing political argument and weapon / supply sanctions lead to the start of the Great War. The Second Cold War standoff continues to this day between the U.N. / E.U.O. and the New U.S.S.R. The Who Corporation: Founded in 1965 by Dr. Xavier Who, the worlds leading mind for experimental energy systems, the Who Corporation was determined to mine and manufacture the dangerous Element X as an energy source for the entire planet. It wasn’t until the compiled financial disasters of their failed expedition to Antarctica and the multiple lawsuits from employees who began to develop strange illnesses and cancers that the company went into recession and began to operate “under the table”. Today, the Who Corporation continues its quest for experimental new energies, although on a less-ambitious scale. Amberland Robotics: Amberland Robotics is owned and operated by Dr. Nigel Almeida. The Brazilian based company is the most advanced robotics manufacturer in the world, surpassing even the likes of Lucien Technologies, its American based sister company. Amberland has deep ties with the Saturn Organization and has been known to create military grade mechs. Much of the information they use in these constructions has been provided by G-Force and the U.N.K.C.C. based on blueprints and schematics from both the Super Mechagodzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. programs. While it is rumored that Amberland Robotics is currently in the production of the Super X III and some sort of new combat-mech for the U.N.K.C.C., Dr. Almeida refuses to comment when asked. North American Aerospace Defense Command: NORAD was originally opened with the intent of tracking incoming aerospace debris and track flying objects within Earths atmosphere during the Cold War. While this original mission lives on into the 21st century after the destruction of its headquarters in Colorado, NORAD has also taken up a new role: Track flying monsters inside of Earths atmosphere for Godzilla Force and the United Nations Kaiju Countermeasures Center. Timeline *'1946: '''begins with the first series of atomic weapons tests at Bikini Atoll in the Marshall Islands. *'1952: ' The United States tests the first Hydrogen Bomb at the Enewetak Atoll in the Marshall Islands. *Nuclear testing during ''Operation Experiment in the Artic Circle awakens the Rhedosaur, a large dinosaur that had been hibernating in the ice for the last one hundred million years. The Rhedosaur later attacks Coney Island and is killed with a potent radioactive isotope by military sharpshooter , Corporal Stone. *'1954: '''Godzilla makes his first appearance at Odo Island, having been awakened by H-Bomb testing near the Marshall Islands two years prior. Shortly thereafter, Godzilla attacks Tokyo. Dr. Daisuke Serizawa builds the first Oxygen Destroyer, a weapon that can be used to remove all oxygen from water. The Oxygen Destroyer is later used in Tokyo Bay to kill Godzilla. Prior to its use, Dr. Serizawa destroys all information regarding the Oxygen Destroyer, and then commits suicide by severing his dive lines while detonating the device, taking all knowledge of its creation to the grave with himself and Godzilla. *Detonation of the Oxygen Destroyer begins mutation of Pre-Cambrian life in the soil of Tokyo Bay. *'1955: 'The Gargantua Sanda is discovered and researched by Dr. Paul Stewart and his assistant, Akemi. *A giant octopus is created during H-Bomb tests in the Mindanao Deep. The beast eventually winds up terrorizing coastal San Francisco, California, before being destroyed. Since 1955, several more giant octopus have been sighted in the sea’s around the world. *'1956: 'The creatures that would come to be known as Rodans are released during mining operations at Kitamatsu, as well as the prehistoric insects the Meganulans. The Rodans were responsible for the destruction of the city Sasebo before they were both destroyed in a military bombardment of their nest in Mt. Aso. *'1957: 'A NASA probe that had recently visited the planet Venus crash lands in the Atlantic Ocean near Italy, releasing the egg of a strange, Venusian creature. It would come to be known as the Ymir, named after the god of Norse origin, and was later killed in Rome after having grown to monstrous proportions. The body of the Ymir is currently being cryogenically stored by the Saturn Organization in Naples, Italy. *'1959: 'The North American Aerospace Defense Command ( NORAD ) is founded. *The creature that would come to be known as Behemoth is sited no less than three times off the coast of the United Kingdom. There is mass panic and hysteria amongst the populace in the wake of recent daikaiju attacks in Japan, but fortunately enough the creature never makes landfall. It is presumed to remain at large. *'1961: 'A fishing vessel hauls up a twenty meter tall leviathan off the coast of Ireland that would later come to be named Gorgo. The beast is carted off to a circus in London, and it isn’t long before its mother ( Ogra ) comes ashore to reclaim her baby. After trashing the better part of the city, the two dinosaurian creatures return to the ocean and are never seen again.1961 was a particularly busy year for the rising field of Kaijuology. Infant Island was discovered in the same year, as well as its primitive culture of Shobojin “faeries” and their guardian deity, Mothra. When Clark Nelson kidnaps two of the faeries, presumed to be tribal leaders, Mothra carves a swath of destruction through the Japanese countryside to retrieve them. While assumed to be a mostly benevolent entity, it is quickly established that Mothra will use violent force to defend the inhabitants of her island. As a result, the United Nations places Infant Island under its protection and forbids interaction from outside forces and the Shobojin. *'1962: 'The United States conducts ''Operation Starfish Prime, the first high altitude nuclear weapon test. Solgel Island in the South Pacific was rocked by a violent radioactive storm a little less than a week later. The island remains a zoological and kaijulogical gold mine due to the number of mutations that have been reported there since. *'1963: '''Fumio Kasai’s yacht disappears at sea during a violent storm. *'1965: ' Dr. Xavier Who founds the Who Corporation. *Baragon makes its first appearance at Shirane. *'1966: 'The Gargantua Gaila is discovered. Later that year both Gargantuas ( Sanda and Gaila ) are presumed destroyed when they are enveloped by a volcanic eruption at sea. Research later reveals that Gargantua cells are capable of complete body reconstruction in the proper environment. Dr. Shinzo Mafune makes the first sighting of Titanosaurus in the Okinawan Sea. *'1967: 'Who Corporation begins attempts to mine Element X from deep within the ice of Antarctica. The powerful and strange element causes the failure of most of their machines, however, and the expedition is terminated after only a few months time, costing the company millions of dollars in losses. *'1968: 'First civilian sighting of Titanosaurus. *'1970: 'The Japanese government opens the Kaijulogical and Ecological Institute of Survey. *'1971: 'K.E.I.S. dispatches a six man research team to Faroe Island to investigate sightings of a giant ape. They are never heard from again. *Second recorded civilian sighting of Titanosaurus. *'1973: 'Strange inorganic tadpoles begin to wash up on shores all along the Pacific Islands. *'1974: 'Massive oil spill off the coast of Venezuela. *'1975: 'K.E.I.S. ( American Branch ) established. *'1977: 'Baragon is sighted near Akita, but quickly retreats into its subterranean habitat before being engaged by the Japanese Self Defense Forces. *'1979; 'The first documented specimen of a Tar Squid washes ashore on the eastern coast of Brazil. The appearance of the strange creature is determined to be linked to the oil spill off of Venezuela five years earlier. *'1980: 'Dr. Mafune creates the Crackler while trying to use Synthetic Brainwaves to control Titanosaurus. Mafune quickly loses control of the energy being which soon fades into the air as though it was never truly there. *'1984: 'The Fifth Yahata Maru is found adrift off the coast of Tokyo after a violent storm at sea. Reporter Goro Maki finds the ship and its lone survivor, a man by the name of Hiroshi Okomura, who had claimed to see a giant monster. Fearing the worst, the Japanese government orders a media blackout to prevent nationwide panic. After the report of the sighting and an image from a JSDF Naval sonar, the government comes to one conclusion: Godzilla. When Godzilla destroys a Soviet sub off the coast of Japan, the Japanese parliament is forced to make a public announcement that Godzilla has returned, as opposed to risking nuclear war between the United States and the Soviet Union. Godzilla attacks and destroys a nuclear reactor near Iso and later leaves Tokyo in shambles in what would become the most destructive kaijulogical event to date. Professor Hayashida successfully uses ‘bird frequencies’ to lure Godzilla to the rim of Mt. Mihara on Oshima Island, where the JSDF uses a number of controlled charges to trap and entomb Godzilla in the volcano. *'1985: '4 Alarm Godzilla Alert System is established in Japan. *First Godzilla Cells shipped to the country of Saradia. *Dr. Genshiro Shiragami begins his extensive research with the G-Cells. Erica Shiragami is later killed during a terrorist bombing on his lab. Shiragami vows to never work with the G-Cells again and returns to his homeland of Japan. *'1986: 'K.E.I.S. confirms the existence of the Megavolt Monster deep in the ocean north of French Polynesia. *'1987: 'K.E.I.S. catalogues the new species that would become known as the Ice Borers in the Arctic Circle. Their creation is associated with ''Operation Experiment thirty four years prior. Today, we are not certain if much of the de-icing of the Arctic Circle is because of Global Warming, or because of the Ice Borers themselves… *'1989: '''Upon request ( and pressure ) by the Japanese Government, Genshiro Shiragami undertakes a project to produce an Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria ( ANEB ) that could be used as a biological weapon against Godzilla should it ever escape from Mt. Mihara. Shiragami’s work, however, takes an unintentionally sinister turn when his meddling with Godzilla’s genetics leads to the creation of both Biollante and Deutalios. Both creatures are released from Shiragami’s lab when it is invaded by a Saradian mercenary. Deutalios, then just a small rat-like creature, would not bee seen again for years. Learning of the ANEB program the American based pseudo-corporation Bio-Major plants a number of controlled explosives inside the rim of Mt. Mihara and threaten the Diet of Japan that they will detonate the weapons and release Godzilla if the bacteria is not handed over to them in twenty four hours. Something goes wrong during the transition of the bacteria, however, and Godzilla is freed anyways. On the same day, Biollante appears in Lake Ashino and begins calling to Godzilla. It is theorized Biollante calls Godzilla because they are essentially the same being. Biollante is gravely wounded in the battle and she reverts to her spore form and rises into space.Needing to feed on nuclear energy, Godzilla begins a beeline straight for the nuclear reactor at Tsuruga, toppling Osaka and the Super X II in his march. Lieutenant Gondo infects Godzilla with the ANEB at Osaka before being killed, but hours later it is apparent that the bacteria is having no effect on the monster king. It is speculated that Godzilla’s low body temperature is keeping the bacteria in a dormant state, and thus the JSDF sets up its experimental M6000 Thunder Control System in the Wakasa Plains, a series of giant microwave emitting plates and an artificial thunderstorm to boot in an effort to raise the saurians body temperature. There are no immediate indicators of the success of the attack until Biollante shows up on the scene. Godzilla collapses in the edge of the ocean after the ensuing battle and Biollante returns to space. His body cooled by the ocean water, Godzilla returns to sea and remains dormant until 1992. *'1991: 'The Megavolt Monster attacks an electrical substation at Tupai. *'1992: 'After nearly 3 years of hibernation in the Sea of Japan fighting off the ANEB infection, Godzilla attacks Fukuoka in a search of nuclear energy to consume. Thousands are killed before the creature returns to sea once again. *'1993: 'An expedition to Adona Island in the Northern Pacific Ocean uncovers a strange, glowing egg of tremendous size. Found in a nest that houses the hatched remains of a Rodans egg, it is assumed to be pterasaurian in origin, but it is not until the egg is brought back to Japan that it hatches and reveals that it is instead housing a Baby Godzilla! The infantile creature immediately begins calling to the adult Godzilla in the Sea of Japan. When Godzilla II came ashore to retrieve its “offspring”, however, it was met by the newly established G-Forces super-mech, Mechagodzilla. It looked as though Godzilla had finally met its match in the short skirmish that followed, that is, until Mechagodzilla was shorted out and left in a crumpled heap. Godzilla continued towards its target, Baby Godzilla, but stops short when the infant becomes frightened of the situation, and returns to the sea. Research on Baby Godzilla reveals a second brain at the base of the animals spine that is used to help direct nerve impulses because of the massive size the organism will grow to. Utilizing Mechagodzilla again, G-Force devises the G-Crusher strategy: A plan to destroy Godzilla’s secondary brain and thus paralyze and kill it. The plan is left in shambles, however, when Baby Godzilla’s surrogate parent, Rodan, appears on the scene. After killing Rodan, Mechagodzilla is left to battle Godzilla, and nearly succeeds with the G-Crusher plan until the nuclear behemoth absorbs the last of Rodans energy. Mechagodzilla is instead reduced to molten slag, and Godzilla returns to sea, this time with Baby Godzilla in tow. *'1994: 'Akira Yuki discovers Godzilla and Little Godzilla living peacefully on Birth Island and sets about using guerilla tactics to kill the Monster King. He is largely unsuccessful. Upon reassignment, Yuki finds himself to be one of the pilots of Mechagodzilla’s replacement, MOGUERA. Months after his failed guerilla tactics, Yuki has the chance to face down Godzilla during a raid on Sapporo. After a massive battle, MOGUERA, just like its predecessor, is left in shambles, and Godzilla returned to Birth Island. *'1995: 'Two new kaiju appear on the scene: Gyaos, a dangerous, flying reptile with a taste for human flesh and a Sonic Beam capable of cutting through almost any known material, and Gamera, a strange, giant, flying turtle that seems to be linked to the life force of the Earth in much the same fashion as the lepidopteron Mothra. Gyaos makes a nest on top of Tokyo Tower, but is destroyed when Gamera arrives on the scene. *'1996: '1996 is known as Zero Year by many because of the number of events that occurred. This year marks Godzilla’s nuclear meltdown. Godzilla’s radiation set off multiple nuclear reactions under Birth Island, bathing both Little Godzilla and his parent in torrents of raw energy. Little Godzilla became Godzilla Junior, burning most of the energy for one massive growth spurt. Godzilla, however, was unable to process the energy it absorbed quickly enough, resulting on a slow nuclear meltdown. This year also marks the appearance of Destroyah, a huge amalgam of pre-Cambrian crustaceans that were mutated by the use of the Oxygen Destroyer in Tokyo Bay forty years prior. Miki Saegusa was used to call Godzilla Junior back to Japan after the reaction at Birth Island, hoping that Godzilla would follow and destroy the pre-Cambrian horror. Instead, Godzilla Junior was left to battle Destroyah alone and was badly injured before Godzilla arrived on the scene. In the end, Godzilla’s body reached critical mass and went into a complete meltdown, taking Destroyah with it, but not before bathing Godzilla Junior with another massive amount of radiation. When Godzilla Juniors body was not found after the battle, the Japanese Self Defense Forces assumed that the creature had dematerialized after its death. *1996 is also the year that the creature known as Legion fell to Earth. Humanities first encounter with the bizarre extraterrestrial was at Sapporo when many of the small Soldier Legions were found devouring all silicon based material in their wake. When the kaiju known as Gamera came on the scene to investigate the soldiers attacked him. Gamera was forced to retreat. Shortly there after the huge Queen Legion emerged from the ground and flew to Sendai, where she planted the Legion Flower, a strange reproductive device meant to launch a new Legion into space to colonize another planet. Gamera fought the Queen Legion at Sendai but was badly wounded. It seemed as though the great turtle was killed when the Legion Flower exploded, but it was not so. Gamera battled Legion one last time at the base of Mt. Akayuka, and was only successful with aid from JSDF and G-Force air support. *'1999: ' Iris, a demonic, mutant Gyaos, emerges and battles Gamera at Kyoto Station, and is subsequently destroyed. Badly wounded, Gamera stumbles back to the ocean and is never seen again. *Project Leviathan is launched. *Yasuo 01 is born. *The corpse of a Tar Squid washes up in Brazil. *'2000: 'The Regime of Neo-Soviets retake power in Moscow, giving birth to a newly reformed Soviet Union. The following months bring on the Great War, a WMD super-war that would leave almost 40% of the global population dead. *'2001: 'The Dipterie, a group of genetically engineered mega-worms, breaks free on the largest Japanese island, Honshu. *Varan is discovered living in Fiji. *A group of countries from the United Nations forms the framework of the Earth Union Organization. *'2002: 'It is learned that Godzilla Junior is still alive after a rash of ship sinkings in the Bering Sea. Called by the “children”, Godzilla and Dipterus converge on Osaka where a final showdown leaves all but Godzilla, Miki Saegusa, and Yasuo 01, the first of the “children”, destroyed. Miki Saegusa and Yasuo are evacuated by Lieutenant Sugiyama of G-Force and are listed as dead for their own safety. Miki begins a romantic relationship with Sugiyama, who is now her personal guardian. *With its previous home in Colorado Springs, Colorado destroyed, NORAD is moved into the same location as HAARP in Gakona, Alaska. *'2004: 'Godzilla kills Gorosaurus I at Mondo Island. *'2006: 'A meteorite carrying Gezora plummets to Earth in the Ogasawara Island chain. Godzilla is drawn to the site of the impact and does battle with the massive space squid. Both Gezora and Captain Sugiyama are killed in the battle. *The vile containing Leviathan is lost in the Okinawan Sea while in transit from Area 14 to G-Forces Bio-Warfare Headquarters in Nagoya, Japan, when the Korean assassin known only as “Kim” boards the boat carrying the L-Cells and attempts to steal them. *Godzilla and the Megavolt Monster encounter Leviathan in Okinawa, and a deadly three way fight to the death ensues. Unable to cope with the Megavolt Monster’s extreme bioelectrical attacks, Leviathan is seemingly destroyed, and leaving the other two kaiju badly wounded. *'October, 2009: '''Biollante returns to Earth when she senses Centipede’s march from Lake Biwa, in Japan, to eastern Australia. Drawn by Biollante, Godzilla follows Centipede, and in turn all three monsters are monitored by G-Force. The UNKCC orders that G-Force to dispatch Cybro, the cybernetic amalgam of MOGUERA and Gorosaurus, to intercept the upcoming battle royal. *The first official meeting of the Earth Union Organization takes place in Sydney, Australia, and is subsequently sabotaged when Earth Peace detonates a recreated Oxygen Destroyer at the summit. Every living being for nearly three miles is reduced to dust as all the oxygen within range of the weapon is broken down on a molecular level.